Jak and Daxter: Arkansas Style!
by xtrmbean2
Summary: On the way to Quake Con, in Dallas, the boys run into trouble with a redneck farmer. 4 chapters added!
1. Chapter 1

**Jak and Daxter: Arkansas Style!**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to big ol' Arkansas!**

"Jak! Can you please stop and ask for directions?"  
"We've been following your stupid map for 18 hours now!" Daxter complained.

"Daxter, if we stop now, we'll miss the last of Quake Con."

"That may be true, Jak, but I wanna actually know where we're going."  
"I do, Dax. We're in Kansas!" Jak replied.

"Maybe if they added an 'Ar' to Kansas then maybe we are!"

At that moment they passed an Arkansas welcome sign.

"See Jak? This is where your maps get us!" Daxter screamed as he jumped on the dashboard.

Suddenly Jak stomped on the brake.

SPLAT! The impatient Ottsel was flat against the windshield.

"Oh yeah. Good goin Jak. It's only a minor head injury!"

"Get up! Your fine. Walk it off." Jak said with a smile.

"Everything is a joke to you, Jak. In case you haven't noticed, WE'RE 2 STATES AWAY FROM

WHERE WE SHOULD BE!"

Jak smacked Daxter.

"Be quiet! I know a short..."

"Oh no! I'm driving there, Jak!"

Jak was laughing so hard that he drove off of a bridge and onto a field.

"Uh, Jak, buddy. Look at the road, please."

Instead of listening, Jak started to laugh even harder and made the car crash into a tree.

They both blacked out instantly.

30 minutes later...

"Do you fellers plan on replacin that there telephone pole?" A redneck man asked.

"Sir, thats a tree." Jak replied.

"This here is Arkansas. We don't have those fancy new fangled pre-cut poles. We use these here trees."

Jak and Daxter both looked at eachother with a look that said "Koo-Koo!"

"I'll get this one Jak." Daxter whispered.

"Excuse me, sir. We need to get to Dallas, soon. Can you give us directions?"

"Sure you little talking critter. When you get this tree replaced."

Daxter sighed and shook his head.

"How long?"

"2 days 'till the truck gets it delivered, I reckon."

"Can't we give you money to order it?" Jak asked.

"I don't work with no smart man's money."

"That there be your job!"

Jak grunted and finally nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: There's Work To Do!**

"You can come inside if you wanna." The redneck said to Jak.

Daxter followed Jak.

"Sorry. We can't have anybody's pets in our house. Mah wife there gets bad allergies."

Daxter's hair stood up.

"Excuse me but I am _not _a pet. I'm Jak's best friend."  
"Jak?" The man asked.

"Yes. With a 'k'." Jak answered.

"Ya'll are a funny bunch. A talkin' animal whose best friend's name is Jak with a 'k'"

Daxter rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Anyways, come on in and order that tree."

On The Phone

"So you can deliver the tree by Monday?"

"Yes sir! We deliver mighty fine trees and it only takes a weekend."

"Great!"

Jak hung up the phone.

"I ordered the tree. It will be here on Monday. Me and Dax should get goin now." Jak said.

"Now hold on there sonny!" The redneck boomed.

"Me 'n the misses cant put the tree in the ground and the company doesn't do it either."

Daxter finally spoke up.

"Now why can't you put the tree in the ground? Are you just too damn lazy!" Daxter screamed.

"My right wrist is broken and she can't lift heavy things." The redneck answered.

Jak lost his temper.

"Now just wait one second! You expect us to wait here all weekend for some stupid tree?"

"Yes. You honestly have no choice either."

"Why is that?" Daxter asked.

" Cause the Arkansas law clearly states that if a man over 50 needs help, you have to help no matter what!"

"Let's leave Jak."

Jak sighed.

"Sorry Dax but the law is the law."

"Looks like we're here for the weekend."

The redneck grinned.

"Good. Now I can properly introduce myself to you."  
"I'm Larry and this is my loving and lovable wife Joanne."

"Hello. You two go bed down in the house." Joanne said.

She had a soft, peaceful voice. It was the kind of voice that made you feel at home.

"Thanks." Jak said.

The Next Morning

Jak was the first to wake up.

He walked over and shook Daxter.

"What's the big idea, Jak?"

"Come on Dax. We can sneak out before they wake up."

Larry must have woke up because he came storming into the room.

"I don't think so!"

"Please Larry. Let us go." Jak said.

"No can do I'm afraid. You two can help me on the farm today."

"Bull shit." Daxter mumbled.

Jak chuckled at Daxter.

"You always have to complain." Jak said.

Daxter stuck his tongue out and gave Jak a kick in the ankle.

"Ouch! I'm dying!" Jak screamed sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: On The Farm**

Larry lead Jak and Daxter out to his barn where they found a tractor.

"You two get to drive this thing today." He said.

"Rat kid, you hop here behind this here lever."

"What does the lever do?" Daxter asked.

"Controls that there digger."

"And I guess I'm sitting in the driver seat." Jak said.

"You got it feller."

"So what kind of work are we doin'?" Daxter asked.

"Eco diggin'"

"Cool. Sound like fun." Jak said.

"Uh... what kind of eco?" Daxter asked.

"Dark Eco." Larry answered.

"Somehow I knew it was gonna be Dark." Daxter moaned.

Jak fired up the motor and took off.

He pulled the tractor over by a dirt mound.

"Check there, Dax."  
Daxter moved the lever and the digger by the mound and pushed the red button on the lever.

Almost a gallon of Dark Eco sprayed into the air.

"Good goin Dax!" Jak screamed.

"That stuff still gives me nightmares."

Jak rolled his eyes. "Work's for me."

"Your also not 2 feet tall and covered in fur!"

Jak pushed drove up to another mound.

Daxter dug into it.

Red Eco shot out.

"Hey! You used that back in Sandover. Remember?" Daxter said.

"Yeah I do. I wonder if I can still use it."

Jak jumped into the red goo.

When he came back out he was glowing red.

"Punch something Jak!"

Jak took a random swing through the air.

It made a fast gust of wind and a small dirt devil.

"Look's like ol' Jak still has it." Daxter said and grinned.

"It brings back some good memories." Jak sighed.

Daxter turned and wiped away a tear.

"Don't cry buddy." Jak said.

"I miss the village too."

"It's not that, Jak. I miss Keira."

Jak patted him on the back.

"Come on. We've got work to do."

"Yeah. Let's get this over with."

They continued digging and collecting eco until about 8:30 pm.

That Evening

Joeanne was on the phone whispering.

"I told you. We can't pay you." She whispered.

Daxter looked at Jak with a confused look.

"What do ya think it is Jak?"

"I dont know. It sounds like someone is hassling Joeanne." Jak answered.

Joeanne dropped the phone and ran to her room.

Jak followed.

She was crying.

"What's the matter?" Jak asked.

"Our moonshine delivery man says that if we don't pay him by 11:00 tonight, he'll kill Larry."

Daxter gasped.

"Don't worry. He'll have to get through me and Dax before he even sets foot on your yard."

"Oh bless your warm heart Jak!"

Larry walked outside and into his garage.

Jak and Dax both followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Drive By!**

Jak and Dax stood outside the garage guarding Larry.

When Jak looked at his watch, it said 11:30 pm.

"Oh shit!"

"What" Daxter asked.

"It's 11:30! You know what that means."

A car passed very slowly and a blazing machine gun came out of the window.

"Larry! Look out!" Jak screamed.

Jak dove and knocked Larry out of the way.

The bullets passed by and went straight through his wall.

"Stay covered!"

"Let's get him, Jak!" Daxter screamed.

Jak got in his car and took off towards the car.

The gunman was flying like a rocket.

Jak kicked the car into top gear and got next to the gunman's car.

He used his blaster mod to shoot the tires out.

The car crashed into a telephone pole and the gunman got out.

He fired a shot at Jak. He ducked and the bullet knicked Daxter on the ear.

"Aaagh! He got me Jak!"

The gunman ran away and Jak chased him down and punched him in the back.

He fell but got up and shot Jak in the chest.

Suddenly everything Jak saw went black.

When he woke up, he was lying in Joeanne's bed.

"He gotcha good honey." She said.

"Where did he go?" Jak asked.

Daxter walked into the room.

"He got away Jak. He said something about a stadium." Daxter informed.

Joeanne looked at Daxter.

"There's only one of those stadiums in the area. Praxis Arena." She said.

Jak's eyes widened and he sat up.

"Praxis! I bet he's behind this!"

"Come on Dax! We've gotta go there now."

"Where is it?" Jak asked.

"Head down the road to the third left you see. Take that left and you won't miss the stadium." Joeanne answered.

"Let's go Jak!"

Daxter was already in the passenger seat.

Jak hopped into the driver side.

They took off down the road.

Jak's hair looked like it was on fire.

They found the road and made a left.

The stadium was rising from the horizon.

They darted straight for the parking lot.

Jak slammed on the brakes and screeched his tires the whole way into the parking lot.

He grabed Daxter and his blaster.

When they got into the stadium, a whole army of guards were ready for them.

"Hey fellas. Lookin' for Praxis. You know where I could find him?" Jak asked.

"Prepare to die, Jak!" One of the guards shouted.

"Alright let's go!"

Jak shot the guard.

The guards were firing at Jak with their machine guns.

He dodged their bullets one by one and fired back.

The guards on the cat walk dropped like dead flies.

One bullet had got him in his right shoulder.

He grabbed it. "Good shot!"

He shot the guard in the face.

"But mine was better!"

A bullet hit Daxter in the leg and he fell over.

"Daxter! You'll pay for that!" Jak screamed.

He went to shoot the support beam under the guard but he was out of ammo.

"Damn!" Jak shouted. He ran behind a beam and loaded his scatter gun.

He fired 2 blasts and the rest of the guards were down.

He ran back to Daxter. "Are you okay buddy?"

"Jak? Is that you?" Daxter asked. He was bleeding and coughing.

"Yeah Dax. It's me. What do you need?"

"Go on without me. I'll go to the car and stop the bleeding."

"Are you sure?" Jak asked.

Daxter nodded.

"Okay. Don't worry Daxter. It'll be okay."

Jak ran up the steps onto a catwalk.

"Praxis! Where the hell are you? I know you are behind all this! You may as well come out you bastard!"

Praxis walked into the room.

"Looking for me, Jak?" He screamed.

"Just the man I wanted to talk to." Jak said.

"I know you wanted Larry dead! Just like you. When you don't get your way, someone has to die! Well now that person is you." Jak said.

"Look's like you've caught me Jak. But it seems my men are going to kill the wrong guy. They have your rat now!"

"You bitch! If you even lay a hand on my friend, I'll have your ass hanging on my wall!"

Praxis laughed. "I'm not going to hurt him. But if you don't hurry, my men will."

"Where did they take him?"

"To the top floor. You have 24 hours to save him." Praxis answered with a rather evil grin.

Jak got in his car and hauled ass back to Larry's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hostage Case**

Jak pulled into the drive way.

Joeanne walked outside.

"Where's Daxter?" She asked.

"Prixis's men are holding him hostage in the stadium."

"So why did you come back?" She asked.

"I have 24 hours to save him and I'm going to the back yard for target practice. It'll improve my gun skills." Jak answered.

Jak ran to the back yard and set up Larry's trap shooter machine.

He clicked the pedel to fire a clay dish. It shattered with the first shot.

He clicked it 3 times to launch 3 targets. It took 2 blasts and they were gone.

Jak spent a half hour launching more targets and blasting them missing only a few.

He walked back to the front yard where Joeanne was waiting.

"I'm ready to go." He said.

"Jak, be careful. I'll be praying for you."  
"Thank you Joeanne."

He took off back to the stadium.

He ran up a flight of steps to a room where a group of guards were waiting.

They smacked him with their electric spears. He chuckled and turned them into a large pile of gore.

"How do you like that, bitches?"

Jak ran to the next floor. There was a group of Metal Heads.

"Oh shit! How'd you guys get in?"

They growled and knocked his blaster out of his hands and across the room.

"Okay I guess I have to smack you up myself." Jak said.

He unleashed a great amount of punches and kicks on the group.

They dropped and Jak gathered their skull gems.

He picked his gun back up and ran to the next floor.

Daxter was sitting in a chair, handcuffed behind the back.

He was surrounded by guards that were injecting light eco into him.

"Hey! You guys let him go." Jak said.

The guards laughed and grabbed Jak and Daxter and through them over the edge of the stadium.

Luckily they landed safely in the car.

"Daxter! Are you okay?" Jak asked.

"Yes Jak. I'm better than ever." Daxter answered.

Daxter was emitting a light glow due to the eco.

Daxter saw Praxis escaping and driving down the road.

"Jak! Look! Praxis is getting away!"

Jak let out a growl and transformed into Dark Jak.

He jumped and did his Dark Bomb attack.

Praxis's car was stopped by the blast.

He got out and ran toward's Jak.

"Finally I get to destroy you Dark Jak!" He shouted bitterly.

Dark Jak gritted his teeth and sliced Praxis's ribs open.

He stumbled back and held his chest. He fell onto his back.

He fell to his knees.

Jak turned back to his normal state.

He looked down at his lifeless body.

"I told you that I was gonna kill you. Bastard." Jak said.

Daxter, who was still in the car, rose from his seat.

Jak turned around and saw this happening.

"Daxter? What's happening?"

"I dont know Jak."

Jak turned around to look at Praxis's corpse once more.

When he turned back around, Daxter was setting back in his seat. But in his previous human form.

This startled Jak. "Daxter, you're..."

"I know Jak. It must have been the eco." Daxter finished.

"Uh..." Jak was still shocked.

"Let's go Jak." Daxter said.

Jak nodded and got in the car.

They drove back to the house where the tree was waiting.

"It look's like you didn't save Daxter." Larry said.

"Oh yeah he did!" Daxter said.

"Little talkin' critter?"

"It's a long story." Jak said.

"Well ya'll can tell us at dinner after you plant this tree." Larry said.

"Okay. Sounds good." Jak said.

They planted the tree and walked inside.

At The Dinner Table

Jak explained everything from who Samos was and his warnings about Misty Island to their defeat of Gol and Maia. He also explained his Dark Eco treatments and powers.

After dinner, Jak and Daxter went straight to bed.

The Next Morning

Jak, Daxter, Larry and Joeanne were all gathered by Jak's car.

"Well thanks for everything. We appriciate it." Jak said.

"Your quite welcome honey." Joeanne said.

"Jak. I'd like to thank you for saving my life yesterday." Larry said.

"No problem Larry."

"We better be going now." Jak said.

He got in the car with Daxter.

"Come for a visit any time guys!" Joeanne said.

"We will. Bye!" Jak said.

They took off down the road and beond the horizon.


End file.
